Fittings are used to actuate a window or door leaf. A fitting, in this case, designates all of the fitting parts which are installed in the rebate of the leaf and are coupled with the fitting gearing. The fitting gearing is connected to a rotary handle which is provided on the outside of the leaf and by means of which the individual fitting parts are actuated. The fitting parts are, for example, strikers, driving rods, toggle latches, corner drives or scissor mechanisms or rather the leaf units thereof, in particular turn-tilt scissors and/or the guides thereof. In this case, the respective fitting parts are arranged in the rebate of the frame of the respective leaf. To this end, in the rebate the leaf profile of the leaf comprises a C-shaped groove in which the individual fitting parts are, as a rule, displaceably arranged and ultimately connected to or coupled with the fitting gearing.
There are two different installation options when installing the fitting parts. One option provides that the individual fitting parts are slid into the end of the C-shaped leaf groove of the frame profile which is open at the end. A disadvantage of said end-side installation is in particular that if it is necessary to replace a fitting part, it is often difficult to do so once the leaf has been installed.
Another installation principle is front installation. In this connection, it is possible to insert, in particular swivel, the individual fitting parts frontally into the groove opening of the C-shaped leaf groove in the rebate of the leaf profile of the leaf. In the case of systems known in practice which use the principle of front installation, however, comparatively large numbers of components are required in order to secure the swivelled-in fitting parts in the swivelled-in position. This makes front installation comparatively expensive.
Irrespective of whether the principle of side insertion or front installation is reverted to, the correct arrangement of the leaf unit of a scissor mechanism in the C-shaped groove in the rebate of the leaf is problematic. The leaf unit, which ultimately consists of two main components, namely the outer scissor guide which is to be fastened on the leaf profile and the inner scissor rod which is displaceable in the C-shaped leaf groove relative to the scissor guide, is to be arranged or rather to be installed at a precisely pre-defined position inside the leaf groove, as the leaf unit of the scissor mechanism is to be connected to the frame profile or rather to a fitting part provided on the frame profile of the outer frame by means of at least one scissor leg. Finally, precisely defined fastening points, on the one hand, on the frame profile or rather on the fitting part provided there and, on the other hand, on the leaf unit of the scissor mechanism which is situated in the leaf, have to be provided for the connection of the scissor leg or legs.
In practice, the correct installation of the scissor mechanism is consequently the cause of a great deal of expenditure.